


Frustration

by sofreakinmanyfandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crack, Creature Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Intermittent Crack, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Frustration, WinterIron Winter Stockings 2020, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofreakinmanyfandoms/pseuds/sofreakinmanyfandoms
Summary: Having a werewolf constantly attached to his hip is frustrating in an unexpected way. Still, no one gets to insult his werewolf without Tony retaliating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> For newtypeshadow, who included supernatural creatures, hurt/comfort, and protective!Tony in her WinterIron Winter Stockings prompts.

"I fail to see why this is a problem."

Oh, how Tony regretted those words.

When Steve brought a recovering Winter Soldier back to the tower, what everyone expected was for Barnes to disappear into Steve's room and only come out when Steve's demands to be social reached the point where it took more effort to say no than to actually interact with people (a phenomenon with which Tony was well acquainted, if you changed "be social" to "eat something," "get some sleep," or "damn it, Tony at least take a break to shower!").

When Steve brought a recovering Winter Soldier back to the tower, what actually happened was he disappeared for fifty-six hours and was only found when Tony awoke from his latest post-inventing-binge crash.

(Technically, he was found before Tony's latest post-inventing-binge crash, but only in as much as Tony was vaguely aware that his pillow was strangely warm and furry, and smelled strangely of pine trees and wet dog.)

Turns out, Hydra didn't just replace their soldier's missing arm; they also turned him into a werewolf - a werewolf who seemed terrified of everyone and everything but Tony.

"I fail to see why this is a problem, Spangles," Tony said with a grin, scratching that one spot behind Barnes's ear that made his back leg kick. "So the puppy likes my scent. He can just hang out with me until he's more comfortable with the rest of you."

"It's not that simple, Tony." Steve had his arms crossed and the Eyebrows of Disappointment working overtime. "Bucky's recovery is at a delicate stage. He needs-”

“Sorry to break it to you, Cap,” Tony cut in sharply, “but the only person here qualified to say what Rin Tin Tin needs is the pooch himself, and right now his actions are saying plenty.”

Tony thought he’d won that argument at the time. Now, after having a shifted werewolf plastered to his side everywhere from the lab to the shower, he realized he’d lost. That was the only explanation he could come up with for why he was stuck in a board meeting with the worst case of blue-balls he’d ever experienced. Sure, he’d gone for longer after Afghanistan, but he hadn’t  _ wanted _ sex then. He may not have been with anyone else since breaking up with Pepper, but at least he’d had his hand for company. With Barnes’s soulful wolf eyes staring at him 24/7, even a quick jerk-off session hadn’t been an option in almost three months. Tony lived surrounded by beautiful people, okay? His libido was suffering, and making a man attend a board meeting under these conditions had to be a violation of the Geneva Convention. He nearly bolted as the meeting ended, hoping to maybe talk Barnes into letting him have ten minutes in the bathroom alone.

_ Nearly _ bolted, because just before he exited the room he heard one of the board members mutter, “Fucking monster,” as he and the wolf passed. Barnes flinched and tucked himself more tightly against Tony’s leg, and the genius allowed himself one moment to bemoan his continued chastity before turning to the offending man.

“Mr. Talbot, I believe you owe the publicly-recognized longest-held prisoner of war an apology.”

Talbot looked taken aback for a moment before recovering with an impressive sneer. “And why should I apologize to something that isn’t even human anymore?”

“Because,” Tony said, baring his teeth in an impression of a smile, “Stark Industries has an ironclad discrimination policy that forbids hate speech or conduct based upon appearance, gender, skin color, sexual orientation, religion, or  _ race _ . If you have a problem with non-humans, you fuck yourself right out of my company. Sergeant James Barnes is a damned war hero, and stronger than any of us in this room could ever hope to be.”

“Non-humans are a blight that should be cleansed off this planet,” Talbot blustered, and Tony grinned.

“Thank you for such a public resignation. Show of hands, who all in this room has non-human blood somewhere in their background?”

To Talbot’s surprise, Tony and five of the seven other board members raised their hands.

“Let’s see,” Tony smirked, “I’m part fey on my mother’s side, Adams and Barclay are both half-elves, Rossi is a vampire, Malcolm is a shifter… Darius?”

“Succubus,” she replied, baring sharper-than-human teeth.

“I believe, Mr. Talbot, that you’ve worn out your welcome here,” Pepper said, stepping in before Tony could continue. “Please follow me to my office; we can work out the details of your retirement.”

A furious but ultimately impotent Talbot followed her out. As soon as he’d left, the whole room relaxed.

“Much appreciated, Mr. Stark,” Penelope Darius said with a much more authentic smile. “You’ve reminded all of us why we chose Stark Industries in which to invest our time and care.”

“And your work is and always will be appreciated,” he replied with a nod. “Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us,” Tony brushed a hand across the head of a trembling wolf, “we’ll leave you all to your lunch breaks and take our own.”

Tony retreated to his lab, where the softest dog bed he could find had been set up under his work table. He expected to lose himself in a few hours of inventing to shake off the rage towards his former board member and the lingering sexual frustration. To his surprise, as soon as the doors closed behind them, his arms were filled by a distinctly human-shaped Barnes.

“You meant it,” he muttered into Tony’s neck, clinging to the inventor’s shoulders with bruising strength. “I could smell it. You really meant it. How can you not hate me? I’m worthless.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Tony soothed, “you are definitely not worthless.”

“Yes, I am. I’m broken.”

“Have you ever heard of Kintsugi? It’s a Japanese art where they put broken pottery together with gold. Shows us that repaired things can be even prettier than before they were broken.”

Barnes blinked at him for a moment, before looking down. Tony was mortified to realize that his dick had decided that being pressed against a gorgeous body was more important than the state of that body’s accompanying mind. Before he could apologize, though, Barnes was looking back up at him through long lashes with a little smirk.

“How about a little thank you for all you’ve done for me?” the werewolf practically purred, pushing Tony back onto the lab’s couch and dropping between his legs.

“Hey, now.” Tony put his hand out to stop Barnes from undoing his slacks. “You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to -”

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and let me blow you.”

“... Okay.”

It was a very satisfying end to Tony’s dry spell. 


End file.
